The program is designed to yield information on the chemical structure, properties and biosynthesis of lactate dehydrogenase (LDH) and mitochondrial malate dehydrogenase (m-MDH) from liver from adult and fetal rats and from several Morris hepatomas, the latter maintained by successive transplantations or grown in cell culture. Recently reported rapid (24-hour) isolation procedures have made it possible to study the pure enzymes as gene products and to see whether carcinogenesis has led to altered properties. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Liver LDH-NAD plus and LDH-NADH Binary Complexes. Vestling, C.S., and Wiechert, R.J., Proc. 18th West Central States Biochemistry Conference, Stillwater, Oklahoma, October 24-25 (1975) (Abs.) Amino- and Carboxy-terminal Analyses of Hepatoma Lactate Dehydrogenase Isozymes. Brummel, M.C., Carlotti, R.J., Stegink, L.D., Shepherd, J.A., and Vestling, C.S., Cancer Research 35, 1278-1281, (l975).